Lovers like and Lovers hate
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: When Naruto and her squad get a mission to become guardians at Seiyo Academy, they find an adventure more than they expected. Pairings: SasufemNaru, Tadamu, Amuto, SakuTada and a bit of KibafemNaru (I no im crap at summarys but this is the best ive got, R&R!)
1. SCHOOL! GUADIANS! WHAT!

**Lovers like and Lovers hate...**

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! We have a mission!" Cried Kakashi, running towards the 3 genin who had their back to him.

"Really Kakashi-Sensei?! What kind of mission?" Cried Naruto, her pigtails wipped round her waist as she turned. Sasuke, bedazzled by her prittiness, watched her happiness like she was the sun.

"I wander what mission we've got today? I mean WE can't do anything fun apart from Character Transformation can we?" Said Zara, she was Naruto's Shugo Chara, she had wings, a skirt that went up to her knees, a elbo length t-shirt, brown boots and her hair was up in a ponytail. She was basically, a fairy/butterfly.

She was floating alongside Naruto's head with 4 other Shugo Charas. There was Saruta, Aya, Shina and Shadow.

Saruta was a Ninja Shugo Chara. She had a Konoha headband on, a black coat on, a green knee length skirt and black sandals. Her hair was in two braids and she had a weapons pack wrapped around her right leg.

Aya was a tom-boy shugo chara. He had sneakers on, jeans that wrapped up at the bottom, a GAP jumper that was unzipped and showing a 'Hell's Here' T-Shirt, a watch on his left wrist and his hair was rufted up.

Shina was a Ruby shugo chara. Her hair was red, she had red shorts on, a black vest top on and a red jade-checked, unbuttoned shirt.

Shadow was a slayer shugo chara, he was the most powerful chara she had. He was wearing a long, black waist coat, black trousers, a top hat and black shoes. But, he had red eyes and white hair.

To tell the truth, he was a vampire, Naruto wanted to be a vampire. A vampire that destroyed bad vampires. Anyway.

"Well, I can't do the mission. I'm just taking you guys to the mission. You are to become Guardians and and help catch 'X' eggs and find out what the evil company Easter's plan is. Ok?" Continued Kakashi. The 3 genin looked at him. "WHAT?!"

_**Naruto POV...**_

"WHAT?!" We all cried. "Shock Horror Naru..." Whispered Saruta, she smirked at me. "Shut up!" I cried, then I slapped my hand across my mouth.

Everybody was looking at me apart from my chara's. "Lol, your totally gonna get owned. Dude, just look at you." Whispered Aya, his hands were in his pockets and he was leaning backwards.

"Okay...You start tomorrow. For now go home and get some rest. We'll meet at the bridge." Kakashi eyed me, then he turned back to the squad and disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura were looking at me.

"Well ummmmm...I'm just gonna go now! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" I cried and ran off round the corner and out of sight.

I gasped for air. "Well Naru, you seem to be more poofed out than usual. Do want some more energy?" Asked Saruta, an evil grin appearing on her face which means, not good.

"No no no wait!" To late, I had already started Character Transformation. "My own heart, Unlock!" I cried.

All the changes took place as my new outfit popped up. "Character Transformation: Ninja Dream!" I then began jumping away until I was ontop of the hokage faces.

"How the hell did I end up here?!" I screamed, I began to feel dizzy from being so high up. "LOL! You should see your fa- Naru! I can sense an 'X' egg floating around nearby!" Cried Shina, she looked at me worried.

I became serious and jumped onto roof by roof. "It's by Itchiraku's ramen house!" Replied Saruta, 'No way is it gonna destroy my Ramen store...' _**'I'm totally with you on this one kit!'**_ "Let's door this!" I cried as I ran up to Itchiraku's.

I ran inside, only to find an 'X' egg hovering over the old man who had always surved me. I gasped and let my anger over welm me. "Shuriken's dance!" I cried and a load of shurikens came spining out of me as I twirled around.

When I stopped and caught me balance, the 'X' egg was gone. "Shit!" I cursed, that's when I caught it out of the corner of my eye. "Ninja Ball!" I cried, a green ball surounded it and then I threw a kunai and it made a circle around the ball.

"This is your chance Naru!" Said Saruta, I nodded. I grabbed the 'Hearty Lock' I had around my neck. "Negative heart: Lock on!" I began the process of cleansing.

"Open heart!" I continued and a load of Shuriken's and Kunai's made a circle and surrounded it. I heard it scream and then saw it cleansing.

The egg turned white. I had cleansed it. It then flew away back to it's owner. I then returned to my normal self. "Another job well done!" I said, the old man from behind me got up.

"Are you ok oldman?" I asked, worried. "I'm fine thank you Naru. Thank you for getting that thing away from me. My repayment is for you to have all the ramen you want! And your Chara's of couse!" He replied, yes.

The oldman could see my chara's. He prepared 6 bowls, 1 for me and 5 smaller bowls for my chara's.

_**Sasuke POV...**_

I was just walking along when I heard aloud 'SLURP!' coming from Itchiraku's Ramen House.

I knew who it was. I put on my Emo-Punk boy act and walked in. "Oh hey Sasuke-Teme! Wanna bowl?" Asked Naruto, her blue eyes glistening into mine.

I continued to stare at her until she waved a hand infront of my eyes. "Sasukeeeee-Temeeeee? You there? Do you want a bowl of Ramen?"

She said, sarcastically. "Y-yeah. Fine dobe. I'll have a BBQ Ramen bowl." I replied, I looked at the oldman. He nodded and set to work. "SHUT IT!" I looked at her confused. Did she just tell me to just up? She then looked back at me. "Er...ummmm. Sorry, just rehearsing for a play." I smirked at her. "And what kind of play would it be? _Dobe_?"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Asshole"

"Pee-brain"

"Dip shit"

"Idiot"

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

"Pee-brain"

"I already said that." I smirked at her as she mega blushed. "Shut up!" She cried and she punched me in the arm. I was then surved my bowl of ramen.

I looked at the oldman, I could tell he was giving it me now so that he could stop the fight. I smiled, this was gonna be along time before I could get my hands on Naru.

_**The next day...**_

_**Normal POV...**_

"Oh come on! I thought Kakashi-sensei would have grown up by now!" Cried Naruto, her chara's smirked. "Is it because you have a thing for him?" Asked Zara, sarcastically. Shadow was just sat on her shoulder and looking at them.

He was silent all the time. Just then, Naruko felt something pounce on her. "Oh, shit..." Whispered Sasuke, he was jealous of the person who had jumped on her because of their relationship.

"Hey Naru-Chan! Where you going?" Asked Kiba, he smiled at her when she saw him. She smiled back at him. Kiba had been her childhood friend and she really liked him.

"Hey Kiba! We've got a mission to become 'Guardians' or whatever they're called." She replied, Kiba wanted Naruto in his team, he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind them both. "Alright love birds, hurry up. Naruto's got a mission to go to." Kakashi was still reading his orange porn book.

"Well I guess I'll give you a good luck gift then Naru." Said Kiba, he approched her and kissed her on the lips. "Awwwww, what a cute couple!" Giggled Sakura.

Sasuke's face was like thunder, he was ment to be Naruto's first kiss. Kiba pulled away from a MEGA blushing Naru.

He then jumped away with Akamaru running behind. "Ok then, lets go." Said Kakashi, he began to walk away and the 3 genin followed behind him.

_**2 hours later...**_

"So you made me do an entrance exam?!" Screamed Naruto, she couldn't believe she had been put into a school she didn't even know about. Kakashi sighed. "Oh come on Naruto, it's just a school, I mean. Sasuke and Sakura were fine joining."

Naruto pulled a face. "Hey, I wonder if we meet any other chara's like us!" Cried Zara, she turned to the other chara's. "I really doubt it dude, I mean look at this place. It's ancient." Replied Aya, they were stood infront of a large school called 'Seiyo Academy'.

The bell rang and the 3 genin ran into the school. They ran into a class room and slammed the door behind them. "Umm...can I help you?" Asked a man with ginger hair and glasses.

"Well umm, we're new students and we were sent to class B7?" Replied Sakura. The man chuckled. "This is B7! Ok then, you are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto right?" They all nodded. "Ok then, class. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto.

Be nice to them and show them around the school. Hinamori-san, could you show Uzumaki-san round. Nagehiko, your with Haruno-san and...let me see...Rima! Your with Uchiha-san." The 3 children raised their hands to show where they were.

"Uzumaki-San, go and sit by Hinamori-san. Uchiha-San, you sit behind Mashiro-San and Haruno-San, sit infront of Fujisaki-San." Continued Nikaidou.

He began to teach and 6 children got to know each other. After class was over, Naruto followed Amu to the Guardians garden house.

They all gasped when they saw 5 shugo chara's floating around Naruto's head. "A-and you are?" Asked a small boy with blonde hair and pink eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I have been sent here to join the guardians." She spoke like she was doing a speech. "Ok then, who are they?" Replied the boy, he pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. "I am Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke-Kun!" Cried Sakura.

'God she is such a fan girl!' Thought Naruto. "Hi! I'm Ran! What's your name?" Asked a small, pink, sport dressed shugo chara. She held put her hand to Zara.

"Hi! I'm Zara! Nice to meet you Ran!" Replied Zara, she then introduced the other chara's. "And that is Shadow, he doesn't speek much. Infact, he doesn't speak at all. He's the most powerful chara around! He is a vam-Naruto! I can sense and 'X' egg not far from here!" Cried Zara, she turned to Naruto and Naruto nodded.

"Zara! Character Transformation!" Cried Naruto, Zara nodded. "My own heart:Unlock!" Cried Naruto, the effects of the transformation took place, her normal clothes disapeared and Green and blue wings appeared, a brown and blue skirt and green and brown shirt appeared.

Naruto's hair was put up in a bow and brown boots appeared. "Character Transformation: Meikyuu Butterfly!" Cried Naruto, the others gasped as she began to fly away.

"Dia! Character Transformation!" Cried Amu but, to her amasment, Dia would not transform. "No Amu-Chan! I want to see what happens," Replied Dia. "I can sense an energy that is so powerful nor you or the Humpty Lock can hold it." Amu looked back up at Naruto as she began to chase the 'X' egg.

"Wind Hurricane! Special!" Cried Naruto, a big twister wrapped round the 'X' egg and Naruto took her chance. She grabbed the Hearty Lock. "Negative Heart: Lock on!" She began the process of cleansing.

"Open Heart!" Loads and loads of leafs started heading towards the egg. It screamed and then turned into a white egg. Naruto had cleansed it. She flew back down to the ground and turned back to her original clothes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are now a Joker from the Guardians. As for Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke is the 2 jack and Sakura is the second Ace." Said Tadase.

Naruto looked confused, only people with chara's could join the Guardians. Then, 2 chara's appeared, one from Sasuke and one from Sakura. Sakura's one was in a wedding dress and she had a purse in the shape of Sasuke.

However, Sasuke's one was wearing a blue coat and black jeans and he had a tattoo on his wrist. It sayed 'I love Naru' But Naruto didn't see it. Naruto smiled at them, now she knew that she wasn't the only one who had charas. "Hey dobe, wanna go and eat at the ramen store tonight?" Asked Sasuke.

_**Sasuke POV...**_

I slapped my hand across my mouth, I had just asked the girl I liked out on a date! Crap, I was done for. She smiled at me. Why did she smile at me? "Ok Sasuke-Teme! Meet you there at 7:00pm. And DON'T be late!" She cried and she ran off. 'Oh yeah! Sasuke scores!' I thought to myself

_**Amu POV...**_

"OMG! We so need to see the date!" Cried Yaya, she pounced on my back. "Yaya, I don't think we should follow them, I mean. They do need privacy." I replied, I didn't want to upset her or anything.

"What do you mean, your privacy with Tadase?" Giggled Yaya, me and Tadase-Kun blushed. "Umm, me and Amu-Chan are together and...maybe we do need our privacy sometimes."

I nodded in agreement, ewe were in that weird situation were love hearts would fly around us. "Come on Amu-Chii!" Before I realised it, me, Tadase-Kun, Rima and Nagehiko were being dragged towards the nearest Ramen Resturant. This was going to be along night.

_**2 hours later...The Date..**_

Sasuke paised outside of Ginjurkiko's Ramen store. A vein was popping out of his head. "And she tells me not to be late and I'm here bang on time. I mean, who does that, I mean I know shes a dope and all but she can't just NOT show up!" He grumbled. "Mission to watch the love birds is not going very well..." Whispered Yaya, who, with the other guardians, was sat in a bush looking threw a pair of binoculars. "Yaya, do you really think we should be doing this?" Amu asked worried. "Whats wrong Amu? Do you wanna leave with Tadase to have sometime in the wardrobe?" Smirked Rima, Yaya high-fived her. Amu and Tadase blushed again. "Well, if you put it like that I mea-" "NO TIME FOR THAT! NARUTO'S ARRIVED AT THE DATE!" Yaya whispered louder. Everybody kneeled down to hide from the couple. "So you finally diside to show up dobe." Sasuke glared at her. Naruto bent down. "One...one moment..." she panted, holding up her finger.

Sasuke sighed, he held a hand out to her to try to help her up. 'You better be right about this Kakashi-sensei.' Sasuke thought.

**FLASHBACK!  
**_"Hmm...I see." Said Kakashi, leaning against a tree with Sasuke leaning next to him. "The problem is I don't know how to tell her." Sasuke replied, looking down at the floor. Kakashi smirked under his mask. He stood up straight. "Well first of all, you need to act like a gentleman and invite her to her favourite food restaraunt and be polite to her." Kakashi said, pointing his finger up to the sky. Sasuke looked up at the sky. "I'm not dating the sky Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke frowned at him. Kakashi pulled his finger down. "What I mean is act gentle toawrds her...and act perverted to her aswell." He winked at Sasuke. Sasuke face palmed himself._

**END OF FLASHBACK!  
****To Kakashi...:D**

"I can't wait to see Naruto's face when she comes back!" Kakashi was jumping around his room waving his arms about jumping on all the furniture. "Hehehehe..."

**Back to Sasuke and Naruto...3**

Naruto looked at Sasuke's hand. "What you never seen a hand before?" Sasuke said, he widened his eyes when Naruto took it. She got up and smiled at him. "Come on Teme, this ramen shop closes at 8:00pm!" She said running past him into the store. Sasuke laughed under his breath. And for the first time in ages, Sasuke felt the wormth of Naruto seep into his cold heart. "I think it's going pritty well don't yah think Amu-Chii?" Yaya whispered. "Sasuke looks just like Ikuto!" Amu's eyes widened. Everybody except Sakura and Amu covered up Yaya's mouth. "Yaya! Don't say that name!" Warned Rima. "Mashiro-san's right Yuki-san. You know what happened between Ikuto and Amu." Said Tadase. Amu looked at the floor. "I'm going home..." Amu said sticking her hands in her pockets and walking away from the group. "Do you want me to come with you Amu-Chan?" Asked Tadase, runnign up behind her. "No, I'll be fine thanks Tadase-Kun..." She replied, coldly.

The last time Amu had seen Ikuto, Ikuto had dumped her to run off with the Orchestra. Amu had been heart broken ever since. As she walked threw the park that Ikuto and hers second date had been at, a dark figure emerged infront of her. "What are you doing out here so late at night, kid?" Asked a cat like voice. "She glared at the figure. "I thought you'd run away with your groupies...Ikuto." She replied, Ikuto walked out infront of her. "Aww, your still upset with the argument we had half a year ago." He walked up to her, slowly. "Keep away from me, you left me behind for some weird traveling group." She looked to the side. Ikuto took hold of her chin and turned her head to face him. "Oh I know very well why I left you, because I wanted to wait until you became very hot, like you are now." He smirked at her as her face became bright red. Ikuto leaned forwards, rearing into a kiss. Amu pushed Ikuto away. "No Ikuto, you broke my heart when you left. I know Tadase will not betray me like you did." She pushed past Ikuto and continued walking out of the park. Ikuto watched her with sad eyes. 'What have I done?' He thought.


	2. Mission 1: Beat the X's

**What?!**

**Last time: ****"No Ikuto, you broke my heart. I know Tadase-kun will not hurt me like you did." She pushed past Ikuto and coninued walking out of the park. Ikuto watched her with sad eyes. 'What have I done?' He thought to himself.**

"2 BBQ ramens please." Asked Sasuke with Naruto sat next to him, fidling with her hands. She was blushing at how gentle and perverted Sasuke was being towards her. He wasn't usually like this. Well, he was perverted all the time but, he was never gentle towards her. 'Why is he acting like this?' she thought to herself.

**.:Naruto's POV:.**

'Why is he acting like this?' I asked myself in my mind. I looked at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye. His coal black eyes were looking at me too. I felt the heat pour into my cheeks and looked away. "Falling for me?" He smirked. I glared at him. "Shut up.." We were surved our ramen and sat insilence, enjoying our food. Sasuke finished first, which was really unusual because I normally finished first. I finished about 5 minutes after him. "That will be 10 ryo please." Asked the man. Sasuke handed him the money. "I'll pay you back." I promised. "No need, unless you REALLY want to" He smirked at me. I looked away again.

We began walking to our dormitaries/places to stay, Sasuke kept looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I kept on blushing when he did so. When I reached my place to stay, Sasuke nodded and began walking off.

**.:Sasuke's POV:.**

'Stupid! Stupid Sasuke! Why did you just leave her like that?!' I scolded myself. I couldn't leave her like that. I stopped walking and looked at her. She was close to a tree. 'Go for it!' I walked up to her and pushed her against the tree and latched my lips onto hers. Her eyes were wide for a moment and then started closing. I licked the top lip that belonged to her, wanting acsess into her mouth. Her mouth opened and I slid my tongue into her mouth. We were both panting for air when we broke the kiss. She was blushing as bright as a tamatoe when I looked at her face. I took an opportunity and quickly kissed her softly before kissing her on the head. "I'll see you tommorrow." I whispered. She smiled at me. "Yeah..." she replied, looking at the floor. Just as I started walking off, she said "I love you, Sasuke" Those words warmed me and made me smile properly since a very long time ago. "I love you to, Naruto"

**.:Normal POV:.**

**The next day...**

"Ohayo! Naruto-Chii!" Called Yaya, as Naruto was walking up the steps in the guardians garden house. "Ohayo, Naru." Welcomed Rima, smiling at her. "Ohayo, Rima, Yaya-chan." She replied, waving at them. "How are you?" Asked Nagi, smiling. "I'm fine thanks. Hey, where's Amu?" She asked looking around. The 3 guardians started acting suspisous. "Yaya? What's going on?" Naruto asked, walking towards the baby. "U-umm, Hey! Why don't we have a bit of cake?! Aparently, this cake is the best around!" Yaya said, trying to change the subject.

Shit, Naru would find out soon with Yaya's big mouth. Naruto began to approuch Yaya, a death glare appearing in her eyes. I heard Yaya gulp. "Well, this is gonna turn ugly." Whispered Saruta, smirking. I winced. Oh dear... "AHH! OK, OK! We were watching your date with Sasuke-Kun last night!" Whimpered Yaya, running behind me. Crap...thanks Yaya. Thanks ALOT! "You were WHAT?! That was our private life!" I saw Sasuke walking up behind her. I moved out of the way incase she jumped right out of her skin. "Could you be any louder Dobe?" Smirked Sasuke. I watched as Naruto's soul began to leave her. Mine and Nagi's sweat dropped. Just then, Tadase and Amu walked up the stairs. "Ohayo, Amu!" I said, smiling at her. She nodded her head at me and sat down at her place. Amu suddenly trembled. She gulped and stared at the now fuming Naru.

**.:Naruto's POV:.**

I walked up behind Amu, ready to begin the 5 fire quietsions I had ready. She turned round to look at me. "Were you spying on me and Sasuke last night?" I growled, cracking my knuckles. She scratched her left cheek. "U-umm...well when you put it like that...um.." She kept on shivering. I sighed. "You guys are so strange do-" "YOU HAD A DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN! HANDS OFF NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" Screamed Sakura as she grabbed hold of Sasuke. Everybodys sweat dropped apart from Sakura's.

"Never mind with that, I have a mission for the two jokers." Tadase said, breaking the silence, he stared seriously at me and Amu. "There has been numerous breakouts of 'X' eggs around the GreenWell Park. I would like you two to go there and cleanse as many 'X' eggs as you can." Me and Amu nodded.

**After school...**

Me and Amu walked towards the park, hands in pockets chatting about...'girl things' "So, how long have you and Tadase been dating?" I asked, turning to her. "About 4 months now but, that's not important. I wanna know about what you do in Konoha. What kind of missions do you get?" She replied. "Well there are different ranks in each mission like the most dangerous rank is and S. It means it is unlikely that you will survive or actually complete the mission. My squad normally get D rank missions which are either catching a cat or doing chores for people. Nothing fancy really." I decided to change the subject and get information out of her about Easter. "Why is the company called 'Easter' so dangerous?" Amu stopped walking. I stopped about 10 inches away from her. "Because they are after the most powerful egg in the world called the Embryo. It makes your wishes come true." Amu replied, looking at her shugo chara's. There was aloud gasp as two fangirls came running up to us. "OMG! It's Uzumaki Naruto and Hinamori Amu! Naruto-Chan, can we get your autograph?! Your pritty famous in Konohagakure." Cried one of them. I winced, famous. Of course I was bloody well famous. I was famous for being the fucking 9 tailed demon fox. I bent my head low so that they coudln't see my anger. "Sure..." I spat out. Amu looked at me. I wrote my cignture on each of their notebooks and continued walking.

"Hey Naruto, are you ok?" She asked, looking at me worried. "It's nothing...forget about it." I replied, coldly. I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my head. I looked at her. "It's nothing. I promise you." I assured her. When we finally reached the park, we couldn't see anything. "What the?" Was what I managed to say when we suddenly realised the reason why we couldn't see anything. It was because the whole park was surrounded by 'X' eggs. "Amu!" I called, she nodded and we began our character transformation. "My own heart: Unlock!" We both said, holding our locks. "Character transformation: Amulet Heart!" Cried Amu as she appeared in her sport dressed self. "Character transformation: Ruby locks!" I cried! I was wearing a red skirt that was like Amu's, two black wrist bands, a pair of stockings, my hair was up in a bun with plates (basically like what Bella from twilights hair is on her wedding day :/) and a short tank top that showed the seal on my belly. Of course, I was using Shina to do my character transformation. "Amu! You chase after that half and when you get the chance, cleanse them. I'll do the same to the others!" I called, she nodded at me and ran after her half of the groups. I just hope that nothing would happen to her.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I chased after the eggs as fast as I could. They disappeared round the corner and I smirked when they realised they were at a dead end. "Amu! This is your chance!" Called Ran from inside my lock. "Hai." I replied. "Negative heart: Lock on!" I said, holding my humpty lock. "Open Heart!" All the 'X' eggs screamed and changed back into white eggs. They flew off back to their owners. That's when I heard a scream fro mthe otherside of them park and I knew it WASN'T from the eggs.

I dashed as fast as I could towards where the scream came from. When I arrived at the destination, I could not believe my eyes. There were no 'X' eggs around but, there was a black creature on Naruto's Artamis Rod (just stole that from vampire knight). She had a scratch on her left cheek. She was panting from the loss of strength. "Amu! Run!" She ordured, still pushing back on the creature. Suddenly, something or _somebody_ jumped ontop of the beast. The person stabbed something into the creature and it fell to the floor dead. The guy stood up and to our amasment, it was Sasuke!

OOOHH! Cliff hanger!


End file.
